Something Important to Say
by yellow 14
Summary: Percy has something important to say to his boyfriend Rodger. Written for Ralinde's Weird Random Pairings Competition. sadly it's too late to enter.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This is written for Ralinde's Weird Random Pairings Competition. sadly it's too late to enter.

"Good luck up there," Percy said with a smile as Rodger Davies walked into the changing rooms. "I'm sure you'll trounce the Cannons today."

Rodger gave his boyfriend a cocky smile.

"Badmouthing the Cannons? Better not let your brother find out," he replied with a chuckle. "Perhaps you can help me 'forget' later."

"Can't. I've got a report that needs finishing and-"

"Perce, you need to calm down. Didn't Mr Kingsfield say it had to be on his desk for Monday?" Rodger said with a small frown and Percy frowned.

"Well, yes. But-"

"But nothing. Enjoy the game," Rodger said, cutting Percy off with a kiss that took his breath away. "Still want to write up that report?"

"Well…I could write it up after our victory celebrations…"

"That's the spirit Perce," Rodger said with a smile and Percy winced internally. He really should avoid putting this off, but with Rodger's big game ahead, he didn't want put his boyfriend off his big game.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Several days later.

"Mr Weasley!" Alan Thurm shouted and Percy suddenly snapped his head around sharply.

"Sorry sir, my attention was…elsewhere," he said and Alan frowned.

"Your attention has been elsewhere a lot lately. Is there something I should know about?" he asked and Percy shook his head.

"No sir, it's just…personal stuff."

"Well it's beginning to effect your work adversely. Buck your ideas up and get it sorted!"

"Yes sir!" Percy replied sharply as he suddenly sat up very straight. "I'll deal with it tonight."

"You had better, because if I catch you staring off into space like that again, I'll transfer you over to the Centaur Liaison Office!"

"Sir, isn't that a bit extreme?" Marietta Edgecombe asked as she raised an eyebrow, causing her scars to form a new pattern that Percy had never seen before. "I mean, Mr Weasley is a very good worker and-"

"Are you questioning my judgement, Miss Edgecombe?" Alan asked dangerously as he favoured her with a dark glare.

"N-n-no sir," she replied nervously, before giving Percy a small smile. Percy fiddled with the ring in his pocket and resolved to deal with the situation tonight. Yes tonight would be the night he would get this problem sorted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hello Gorgeous," Rodger said laconically as he wrapped his arms around Percy from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. "Miss me?"

"Hmmm," Percy replied distractedly, pretending to focus on his work as he fiddled about with the ring in his pocket. It was as good a time as any to say something, but he still couldn't say anything. For all his supposed Gryffindor courage, he couldn't work up the courage to say what he wanted to say. Or rather what he needed to say just yet. Perhaps he would do it sometime after dinner perhaps?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dinner was a quiet meal. Rodger ate with a sort of refined gusto that Percy loved. In many ways it was similar to how his brother Ron practically inhaled his food, but unlike Ron, Rodger's eating habits were refined and elegant. He was swift, without being messy, with a darting quickness that Percy loved to watch. And as he fiddled with the ring in his pocket and opened his mouth to speak, he hesitated. He was still unsure about how to continue, how to say what he wanted to say. Perhaps it would be better to stay quiet until he knew what he wanted to say. Unfortunately for Percy's procrastination and evasion, fate took a hand and the ring fell out of his pocket to bounce and land in the middle of the carpet.

"Oh, what's this?" Rodger asked as he bent down to take a closer look at the ring, a simple silver band with a white onyx set in the centre.

"I know about what you did with Philippe Mortaine," Percy said, his voice threatening to break as all the pain and anguish he had felt when he discovered the truth came rushing to the surface. Rodger looked at his boyfriend with a look of horror and guilt.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I-we-didn't me-"

"You were seeing him for two whole months!" Percy practically screamed as tears ran down his cheeks, his ears turning red as he felt anger course through his veins. "You SLEPT with him in OUR bed! And you LIED to me about it!"

"Perce-"

"I never want to see you again!" Percy finished, reaching for his wand.

"Percy, I love you! It was a stupid mistake and I-"

Rodger was suddenly cut off by a sudden pop as Percy apparated away and Rodger sat down heavily. He knew full well that it was his fault and he really had nobody to blame except himself, but Merlin it hurt. And all because, despite being in Ravenclaw for seven years, he was an idiot for letting anyone get in the way of his relationship with Percy. He spun the ring in his hand. It was Philippe's, a painful reminder of his own stupidity and cowardice and weakness. He should have never said yes to him, should have had the courage to admit to Percy what had happened, but he never did. And he should NEVER have been so weak as to make that mistake in the first place and now he had just lost the most precious thing in the world to him.


End file.
